totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Witamy na Pakhitew...Znowu.
Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - Odcinek 1 Na ekranie pokazuje się Chris Chris:'Witam wszystkich w nowym sezonie!Nie dawno odkryliśmy,że jednak nie cała wyspa jest mechaniczna,a,że nie przyjęli nam jej reklamacji to zadecydowaliśmy o nowym sezonie!Zmierzy się w nim 7 waszych ulubieńcow,Harold oraz 6 zupełnie nowych ludzi!I nie,nie są zbyt irytujący. Powitanie uczestników Przyjeżdża autobusów wychodzą z niego wszczyscy uczestnicy.Jako pierwsze wychodzą z niego Jasmine i Dakota. '''Dakota:'Fuu!Tam było paskudnie!Wszędzie robaki i te okropne siedzenia! 'Jasmine:'Jeśli twierdzisz,że tam jest okropnie to nigdy nie byłaś w terenie,co? 'Dakota:'Nie,ale byłam w publicznej toalecie.To prawie to samo. 'Jasmine:'Taa.Prawie to samo(sarkazm) Za nimi wychodzi Harold 'Harold:'Witam piękne panie :) 'Jasmine:'Mam chłopaka -.- 'Dakota:'A czy tobie nie podobała się taka murzynka? 'Harold:'Tak Leshawna,ale rzuciła mnie :( Dakota dokładnie mierzy go wzrokiem 'Dakota:'Nie dziwi mnie to Wtedy z autobusu wyszli Topher i Sanders.Topher popchnął Harolda. 'Topher:'Zejdź mi z drogi ofiaro. Harold uapdł,a Topher po nim przeszedł. 'Sanders:'To było strasznie wredne.Masz tego świadomość. 'Topher:'Nie,nie mam.Myślałem,że w ten sposób ratuje biedne dzieci z Afryki (sarkazm) Z autobusu wyszła Gwen. 'Gwen:'Błagam powiedźcie,że to nie jesteście uczestnikami nowego sezonu totalnej porażki. 'Sanders:'Mówiąc to skłamałabym,a to jest zabronione w kodeksie policyjnym. 'Topher:'Ale wiesz,że każdy ma ten twój kodeks w dupie,prawda? >:) 'Sanders:'Teraz trochę żałuje,że nie ma MacArthur.Pewnie w tej chwili złamała by kilka przepisów,a ty byłbyś na ojomie. Z autobusu wyszli Devin i Ligthing 'Ligthing:'Shi-Ligthing się zjawił!Teraz nie macie żadnych shi-szans! 'Devin:'Musisz byc takim arogantem?Każdy ma takie same szanse. 'Ligthing:'Wybacz kolego,ale to Shi-Ligthing ma największe szanse! 'Dakota:'Czy ktoś jeszcze jest w autobusie? Devin zagląda do środka 'Devin:'Tak to wszczyscy. 'Jasmine:'I co?Będzie nas tylko 8? Wtedy przyjeżdza limuzyna.Wychodzi z niej Jackie z telefonem w ręce,a za nią Cj z 7 walizkami w ręce. 'Jackie:'Chodź tu Cj!Chyba jesteśmy ostatni! 'Cj:'Byłoby mi łatwiej gdybyś wzięła ze dwie walizki. 'Jackie:'Ale powiedziałeś,że mi pomożesz c: Spojrzała na innych 'Jackie:'Cześć jestem Jackie,a to mój przyjaciel Cj. 'Cj:'Ta hej! Upada z walizkami. 'Cj:'No nie! Teraz przyjechała zwykła taksówka.Wyszła z niej mała dziewczynka oraz jakaś blondynka. 'Ursula:'Hej jestem Ursula.Uwilelbiam śpiewać i jestem tu by spełnić swoje marzenia :) 'Topher:'Cześć jestem Topher i mam cię w czterech lietrach -.- Dziewczynka tylko na nich patrzyła. 'Dakota:'A ty mała jak masz na imię? :) 'Clementine:'Nie mów do mnie mała.Tak tylko radzę. Statkiem przypłyneli natomiast Ronan i Fatih. 'Fatih:'Simka ludzie.Faith jestem :) 'Ronan:'A ja najlepszy człowiek na świecie! Ewentualnie Ronan :) Dakota zaczęła się nad czymś zastanawiać. 'Topher:'Chyba przeciążenie mózgu cie dopadło. 'Dakota:'W sumie tak.Jak my przyjechaliśmy tu autobusem,oni limuzyną,a one taksówką? 'Jasmine:'No...Normalnie. 'Dakota:'Jak normalenie,przecież to wyspa! Każdy zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać,aż przerwał to Chris. 'Chris:'Witam uczestników!Poznaliście się?Nie?Trudno.Za 10 mniut zadanie,a potem podzielę was na drużyny. Wyzwanie Uczestnicy czekają na Chrisa na plaży. '''Lightning: '''Shi-Gdzie!? '''Cj: '''Co gdzie? '''Lightning: '''No mam namyśli Chrisa kretynie :P '''Cj: '''Aha -.- '''Jackie: '''Ty jesteś kretynem mięśniaku :P '''Lightning: '''He! Odezwali się. I tak nie pokonacie shi-Lightninga :D Dakota się upalała. '''Dakota: '''Mógłbyś się posunąć? Zasłaniasz mi słońce. '''Lightning: '''Ok. Lightning się posunął. '''Fatih: '''Widzę Chrisa. Devin rozejrzał się. '''Devin: '''Gdzie niby? '''Sanders: '''Za tobą :P Chris prawie przejechał Devin swoim motorem. '''Devin: '''Aaa! '''Chris: '''Co się stało? xD '''Devin: '''Prawie mnie przejechałeś ;-; '''Chris: '''Trzeba było nie wchodzić mi w drogę. '''Topher: '''Dobra, Chris... Przejdź lepiej do kolejnego punktu odcinka, czyli wyzwania :) '''Chris: '''Wyzwania? No chyba nie. Najpierw ustalę drużyny. ;) '''Jackie: '''A czy przypadkiem najpierw nie miało być wyzwania, a potem podziału drużyn? '''Gwen: '''To co mówisz nie ma sensu. Po co miałoby by wyzwanie, a potem ustalenie drużyn, kiedy potem byłaby ceremonia? '''Jackie: '''Dobra, nieważne xD '''Chris: '''A oto drużyny: '''Płochliwe Koty: *Harold *Dakota *Jasmine *Devin *Clementine *Fatih *Ronan Gadające Ryby: *Gwen *Ligthing *Topher *Sanders *Jackie *Cj *Ursula Koty Ronan: 'To oni są w mojej drużynie? '''Chris: '''Tak :) '''Ronan: '''Eee... mogła być lepsza :P Ronan nieumiejętnie zrobił salto. '''Jasmine: '''Czyżby? Ja akurat jestem zadowolona. '''Devin: '''Serio? Mam dziwne przeczucie, że jednak nie. '''Jasmine: '''Spokojnie, trzeba wierzyć w to, że będzie najlepiej :) '''Devin: '''Tak, racja. '''Harold: '''Według moich statystyk to... '''Fatih: '''Wybacz, ale nikogo to nie obchodzi Harold :/ Ryby '''Lightning: '''SUPER! Drużyna Lightninga <3 Całuje swoje bicepsy. '''Lightning: '''Dobra rybki! Mianuję się na waszego shi-kapitana ;) '''Cj: '''Nie zgadzam się. '''Topher: '''Uuu, nowicjusz się nam przeciwstawił ;) '''Cj: '''Topher, a nie dokładaj. '''Topher: '''Czego? xD '''Cj: '''Dobra... Dość. Gdzieś tu jest pokój zwierzeń? Chris wskazał mu gdzie iść. '''Cj: Dobra, może zgłoszenie się do tego programu to był błąd? Zgłosiłem się tu dla Jackie. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy parą. Oby... Już mnie zaczynają denerwować Lightning i Topher. Pech, bo trafili do naszej drużyny -.-' '''Sanders: '''Tylko mi się tu nie kłócić. To najgorsze, co może być. '''Cj: '''Ciężko uniknąć kłótni. '''Sanders: '''Wiem, ale przynajmniej spróbujcie tego nie pokazywać. '''Gwen: '''Ta, Sanders ma rację. '''Lightning: '''Gadanie, gadanie... :P '''Chris: '''Ludzie, zaczynamy wyzwanie! :P '''Fatih: '''Tutaj? '''Chris: '''Tak, tutaj. Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''To zaczynamy pierwsze wyzwanie w tym programie. Będzie ono następujące. Będziecie pojedynczo wkładać rękę do miski pełnej robali, by zdobyć klucz, ale tylko jeden pasuje do otworzenia jednej z tych dwóch drewnianych skrzyni. Jakieś pytania? '''Harold: '''Tak, do każdej skrzyni w dwóch miskach jest po jednym pasującym kluczu? '''Chris: '''Tak. '''Topher: '''Harold, niby mądry, a jednak musiałeś się pytać xD '''Harold: '''No i co? Spadaj :P '''Dakota: '''Pracowałam jako stażystka, więc nie straszne mi robale. '''Chris: '''Jak nie ma więcej pytać to... '''Fatih: '''Przepraszam, że przerywam. A co jest w tych skrzynkach? '''Chris: '''Szef ciężko pracował i... '''Szef: '''Zamknij się Chris! To ma być niespodzianka. '''Chris: '''Ok, więc dowiecie się potem ;) START! . Jasmine pierwsza udała się do miski swojej drużyny. A Ryby się jeszcze zastanawiały. '''Sanders: '''Ten ruch trzeba przemyśleć. '''Topher: '''Nie mamy czasu kadetko! :P '''Lightning: '''Dobra, Lightning idzie! Lightning udał się do swojej miski i wyciągnął klucz. Tymczasem Jasmine, która wyciągnęła z miski jakiś klucz, próbuje otworzyć skrzynię. '''Jasmine: '''Nie pasuje. Devin, teraz ty! '''Devin: '''Dobra, zrobię to! Mówił do siebie. '''Devin: '''Myśl o Carrie, myśl o Carrie... Devin udał się do miski. Tymczasem Lightning sprawdził czy jego klucz pasuje i nie pasował. Devin wsadził rękę do miski. '''Devin: '''Myśl o Carrie, myśl o Carrie... TAK! Devin zdobył klucz i pobiegł do skrzyni. '''Sanders: '''A z nas czemu nikt nie podbiegł od razu? '''Topher: '''Jesteśmy za słabi? '''Cj: '''Dosyć! Cj udał się do miski i szybko wziął z niej klucz. '''Cj: '''Auć. Klucz Devina nie pasował, chwilę po nim przybył do skrzyni drużyny Ryb Cj. Jego klucz również nie pasował. Szybko ruszył Ronan (Koty), a za nim Sanders (Ryby) Ronan potknął się o kamyk, a jego głowa wpadła do miski. '''Ronan: '''Ble... ohyda! Aaa!!! One gryzą! Szybko zabrał głowę od miski z kluczem między zębami. '''Fatih: '''Biegnij ziom do skrzyni! '''Ronan: '''Eee... Nim jednak nie widział z powodu pogryzienia przez robale, więc biegł na oślep. '''Dakota: '''Gdzie on biegnie? Jasmine wzruszyła ramionami. Tymczasem Sanders sprawdza czy jej klucz pasuje do skrzyni. '''Sanders: '''To nie ten. Gwen, biegnij! Gwen pobiegła. '''Gwen: '''Dobra, co mnie nie zabije to mnie wzmocni. Gwen z łatwością wyciągnęła klucz z miski. Tymczasem Ronan wpadł na Harolda. '''Harold: '''Idiota -.- Ronan dopiero teraz odzyskał widzenie. '''Ronan: '''Oj, sorry Harold. '''Jasmine: '''BIEGNIJ DO SKRZYNI! Ronan zaczął biec do swojej skrzyni, tak samo, jak Gwen. Ostatecznie oboje dotarli niemal w tym samym czasie. Po czym jedna skrzynia się otworzyła, a zaraz po tym druga. Jako pierwsza otworzyła się skrzynia... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..RYB (dzięki Gwen) '''Chris: '''Ryby - wygrywacie wyzwanie! :) '''Ryby: '''Super! :D '''Cj: '''Owoce? Serio? '''Jasmine: '''No nasza drużyna też ma owoce. '''Chris: '''Tak, zapas owoców. Ryby dostają skrzynię owoców w nagrodę tylko dla siebie ;) A owoce ze skrzyni Kotów zostaną wykorzystane w następnym wyzwaniu. Szefie! Szef niechętnie zaniósł ową skrzynię do stołówki. '''Chris: '''Koty, przegraliście, więc widzimy się na ceremonii ;) '''Koty: '''Eh... Ceremonia '''Dakota:Przez tego pajaca przegraliśmy! Devin:Włożyłem ręke do tego obrzydlistwa,a i tak przegraliśm! Faith:Sorry,koleś,ale to przez ciebie przegraliśmy :/ Jasmine:Szkoda,że ktoś z naszej drużyny musi odpaść Ronan:Nie wiem na kogo głosować.Nikt nie zawinił,a na pewno nie ja!Czuję się dziś bezpiecznie B) 'Chris:'Drodzy frajrzy,zebraliśmy się tu... 'Clementine:'Przejdź do rozdawania pianek,co?Tylko to ci dobrze wychodzi. 'Chris:'Znalazła się 13-latka co pozjadła wszystkie mózgi.Szkoda,że ciebie nie wyrzucili -.-(rzuca jej piankę) ... ... ... Dakota,Faith wy tez zostaniecie tu na dłużej 'Faith:'TAK! :D 'Dakota:'Obym tylko jutro nie odpadła 'Chris:'Ja się modlę o coś przeciwnego. ... ... ... Jasmine,Devin jesteście bezpieczni. 'Devin:'O tak!Carrie jeśli to oglądasz to kocham cię! 'Jasmine:'To dobry wybór drużyno :) 'Chris:'Harold ty jesteś największym frajerem z nich wszystkich.Ronan jesteś ułumny i spartoliłeś zadanie Ronan jest wyluzowany,a Harold gryzie paznokcie ze strachu. 'Chris:'Ostatnia pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... HAROLDA! 'Harold:'Tak!Woo-Hooo! 'Ronan:'Serio wolicie tego gamonia ode mnie?! 'Dakota:'Może gdybyś był chociaż przystojny. Każdy się na nią spojrzał jak na idiotke. 'Dakota:'Oj proszę was Lindsey też by nie byla tak lubiana gdyby była brzydka. 'Chris:'Taaa.Ronan pożegnamy cię orginalnym sposobem eliminacji i odejdziesz Portem Wstydu. 'Ronan:'Gońcie się idioci! Port Wstydu odjeżdża ze smutnym Ronanem. 'Chris:'1-wszego mamy za sobą!Zostało 13-stu!Jak utrudnię życię uczestniką?Kto odpadnie następny?Czy zmniejsze Chefowi zarobek? 'Chef:'Chwila,co?! 'Chris:'Dowiecie się lub nie oglądając TOTALNĄ PORAŻKE DRUGIE OBLICZE PAKHITEW! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - odcinki